


Un angelo con un fucile a pompa

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Hai tutto di me [34]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angel/Demon Alternate Universe, Angel/Demon Relationship, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Song-fic su Angel with a shotgun dei The Cab.Una shot-drabble su Angel!Steve e Demon!Tony.Per amore di Tony, Steve farebbe qualsiasi cosa.





	Un angelo con un fucile a pompa

Un angelo con un fucile a pompa

  


  


1.

  


_Sono un angelo con un fucile a pompa._

  


Clint si strinse il colletto da prete e osservò Steve, l’angelo era appoggiato con un ginocchio per terra e teneva il capo chino, i capelli biondi gli sferzavano il viso.

“Siete davvero convinto di quello che volete fare? Ormai è passato dall’altra parte” disse con voce tremante.

Coulson alle sue spalle annuì.

“Non è per non avere fiducia in voi, Capitano, ma gli altri demoni vi faranno a pezzi e lui stesso sarà pronto a distruggervi” mormorò con voce rauca.

< Queste sono le tracce che stavo cercando, non è lontano > pensò Steve, rialzandosi. 

“Questo mi difenderà” disse, alzando il fucile a pompa. 

  


[104]. 

  


2.

  


_Fucile a pompa._

  


Steve abbassò il capo, una ciocca di capelli gli ondeggiò davanti al viso, le sue iridi azzurre erano liquide. Udiva dei sibili e ruggiti, era nascosto in parte dietro l’angolo del muro della Chiesa sconsacrata. 

Uscì da lì e una serie di demoni dalla pelle nera, ignudi, con i muscoli ricoperti di occhi rossi, si lanciarono verso di lui. Gli artigli sfoderati e le fauci spalancate, da cui colava della saliva.

Rogers li abbatté uno dopo l’altro, sentiva il proprio fucile a pompa riscaldarsi sotto i polpastrelli e proiettili volavano da tutte le parti. Traforando le parenti e facendo esplodere le vetrate.

  


[102].

3.

  


_Tira fuori le pistole, la battaglia inizia._

  


Steve camminò tra le carcasse dei demoni, il loro sangue nerastro gl’impregnò le scarpe candide che indossava, passò di fianco all’ostensorio e raggiunse l’altare. Lo sollevò a forza, con un grido, la schiena gli doleva e le sue ali si erano spalancate, facendo volare piume tutt’intorno.

“Cap?! Che diamine ci fai qui?” chiese Tony. Si alzò in piedi, era rinchiuso in una gabbia, delle vaschette di acqua santa erano appoggiate su diverse sbarre.

Steve l’aprì e gli allungò il braccio, Tony lo prese e Steve lo issò.

“Ne parliamo dopo. Tira fuori le pistole, stanno per arrivare i demoni di livelli più alti. La vera battaglia inizia adesso” disse Steve.

  


[110].

  


  


4.

  


_Sei un santo o un peccatore?_

  


Un demone indietreggiò, il sangue gli scivolava lungo il viso e una delle sue corna ricurve si era spezzata.

“Perché stai combattendo accanto a quell’angelo? Tu non sei più uno di loro” disse. Estrasse un pugnale e cercò di colpire Tony alla giugulare.

Stark lo disarmò, rubandogli il coltello, la lama era contorta.

“Cosa sei tu?! Un angelo o un peccatore?!” gridò il demone.

Stark dimenò la coda dalla punta triangolare.

“Sin da vivo ho sempre amato queste limitazioni. Sono un eroe a cui piace divertirsi, direi perciò entrambi” disse. Utilizzò il coltello per trafiggere al cuore il demone, uccidendolo.

  


[100].

  


  


5.

  


_Se l’amore è una lotta, allora dovrei morire, con il mio cuore sul grilletto._

  


Tony si lasciò cadere e si appoggiò contro la parete del magazzino abbandonato, sporcandosi la giacca di polvere. L’ambiente era illuminato dalla luce giallo-rossastra che emanavano le sue corna.

“Non saresti dovuto venire. 

Lo sai che anche solo a starmi accanto di diventare un demone? E un santerello come te non sopravvivrebbe nemmeno un minuto senza le sue buone azioni e la sua aureola” borbottò.

Steve si mise in ginocchio, gli afferrò la testa e, traendolo a sé, lo baciò con foga.

“Il nostro amore è sempre stato una lotta e in suo onore sono pronto a morire come angelo, con il cuore puntato sul grilletto” mormorò roco.

  


[108].

  


  


6.

  


_Loro dicono, che prima di iniziare una guerra, è meglio che quello per cui stai combattendo._

_Beh, baby, tu sei tutto quello che adoro._

“Cos’hai intenzione di farlo ora che lo hai ritrovato?” domandò Clint.

Steve era intento a caricare il suo fucile a pompa e teneva gli occhi bassi.

“Lo riporterò indietro con me, nel nostro mondo e lì troverò un modo per farlo tornare com’era prima. Non è stato contaminato per sua scelta e non si merita tutto questo” disse.

“Ti manderanno addosso l’intero esercito delle schiere angeliche e potrebbero ucciderti, o peggio, cacciarti dal vostro mondo” gli ricordò Clint.

“State per iniziare una guerra. Sapete almeno per quale motivo?” domandò Phil.

< Sì, perché è Tony tutto quello che ‘adoro’ > pensò Steve. 

  


  


7.

  


_Se l’amore è quelli di cui hai bisogno, un soldato sarò._

“Beh, Cap, devo dire che dovresti berti il cervello più spesso. Sei più interessante quando non sembri avere un palo piantato su per il c*lo” disse Tony. La punta aguzza delle sue orecchie tremò. Si sporse dal cancello dorato dietro cui si era nascosto e sparò una serie di proiettili narcotizzanti, vedeva gli avversari crollare addormentati l’uno dopo l’altro.

Sul pavimento di nuvole candide c’erano una serie di piume e innumerevoli pallottole.

< Se passiamo il cancello, siamo arrivati > pensò Steve.

“Se mi rimarrai accanto con il tuo amore, ti giurò che resterò sempre un tuo soldato” promise con voce calda.

  


[102]. 

  


8.

  


_Combatterò finché la guerra non sarà vinta._

“Steve smettila! Per quanto tempo hai intenzione di continuare questa pagliacciata?! Non puoi vincere contro tutti noi!” gridò Barnes. Atterrò davanti a Rogers, aveva quattro spalancate, le due superiori erano grandi quanto il suo corpo.

Steve si alzò in piedi e gli sparò con il fucile a pompa un proiettile narcotizzante.

“Non mi fermerò finché la guerra non sarà vinta” disse.

“Lo hai voluto tu” disse secco James. Estrasse un pugnale e partì all’attacco, Steve si sfilò lo scudo dorato dalle spalle e vi si nascose dietro, parando i diversi assalti dell’altro angelo.

“Vorrei ricordare che non sono la damigella da salvare, Bucky” disse Tony, raggiungendolo con una testata.

  


[109]. 

  


  


9.

  


_Non m’importa se il paradiso non mi rivorrà indietro._

_Buttero via la mia fede, baby, solo per tenerti al sicuro._

“Arrendetevi, siete circondati!” la voce di Fury provenne dall’esterno.

Steve era abbracciato a Tony, entrambi seduti sul letto.

“Ci siamo riusciti, sei tornato un angelo” mormorò Rogers, le lacrime gli rigavano il viso.

Tony gli accarezzò la schiena, all’attaccatura delle ali e sentì sfuggire dall’altro un gemito di piacere.

“Beh, giusto in tempo per essere entrambi scacciati di nuovo. Mi ha fatto piacere riavere queste alucce per un po’” mormorò.

< Non m’importa se il paradiso non mi rivorrà indietro e ho buttato via la mia fede per te. Io ti amo e lo rifarei altre mille volte > pensò Steve.

  


[101]. 

  


10.

  


_Non lo sai che sei tutto quello che ho?_

  


“Hai fatto un vero casino, questa volta non potremo aiutarti” disse Natasha. Afferrò Steve per un braccio e lo trascinò, Rogers aveva i polsi e le caviglie legati da delle catene d’argento, mentre quella che gli cingeva il collo era d’oro. Aveva i piedi nudi, feriti in più punti.

Lo trascinarono fino ai piedi di un alto leggio di legno, dietro di cui troneggiava Ross.

“Per i tuoi numerosi crimini, come ti dichiari?” gridò.

< E’ inutile negarli, significherebbe solo aggiungere ‘menzogna’ alla lista > pensò Steve.

“Colpevole. Ho salvato l’unica cosa che avessi mai sentito mia” rispose.

“Gettatelo in cella, domani lo giustizieremo” ordinò Ross. 

  


[106].

  


  


11.

  


“Perciò la mia pena è stata di venire di nuovo tramutato in demone e di tornare da quelli che mi hanno imprigionato la prima volta. Davvero divertente, ma almeno non posso dire fosse inaspettata.

E tu, Cap? Vieni con me? Voglio proprio vederti da demone” sussurrò Tony. Era seduto per terra, con le gambe e le braccia legate.

Steve, legato a sua volta, si sedette su di lui ed iniziò a strusciare i suoi glutei contro il bassoventre dell’altro.

“E sì” mentì.

< Non posso dirgli che mi ammazzeranno, farebbe qualche colpo di testa > pensò.

“Tony, questa notte, fammi sentire vivo” lo implorò.

  


[104].

  


12.

  


“Come diamine ha fatto a passare i cancelli?!” gridò Ross.

“Signore, non riusciamo a fermarlo, ci sta decimando!” urlò Bucky.

Thanos afferrò due angeli e li sbatté l’uno contro l’altro, fracassandogli le ossa del cranio e lasciò cadere i due cadaveri a terra.

“Nat, liberami” implorò Steve. Era legato a un tronco di legno e intorno a lui c’erano delle fascine ricoperte di liquido infiammabile.

“Vuoi scappare? Perché è meglio il rogo che morire per mano di quello” disse Romanoff.

“Peccare, non vuol dire non essere credenti. Liberami e lo sconfiggerò io” ribatté Steve.

“Me ne pentirò” disse Natasha, liberandolo.

  


[100].

  


13.

  


_E il maggiore Tom, canterà insieme._

“Questo mi ricorda i bei vecchi tempi, quando difendevamo il vecchio ‘Zio Tom’” disse Tony. Era intento a sparare a Thanos, il demone ruggì e indietreggiò.

Steve balzò e si arrampicò sulla sua schiena, gli puntò il fucile a pompa al collo e gli sparò.

“Ti darebbe così fastidio se mi mettessi a cantare l’inno americano?” domandò.

Thanos lo afferrò e lo lanciò, Tony spiccò il volo e lo afferrò, planò e lo adagiò delicatamente a terra.

“In realtà, non mi aspetto niente di meno da un vecchietto proveniente dal pleistocene come te”. Scherzò Tony, mentre Steve si rialzava in piedi.

  


[101].

  


  


14.

  


_Sì, loro continuano a dire che sono un sognatore._

“I vostri atti di coraggio ci hanno fatto comprendere che siete rinsaviti. Perciò le vostre colpe saranno perdonate” disse Ross.

“Conveniente, come sempre” bisbigliò Tony, guardandosi la mano.

Steve gli diede una leggera gomitata.

“Alla fine lei Capitano si è dimostrato il solito sognatore che non si rende conto che l’amicizia e i legami tra compagni non sono superiori alle regole.

Per essere sicuri che impari come stanno realmente le cose, le verranno assegnate le future caccie ai demoni sul mondo dei mortali” ordinò Ross.

< Insomma, ci rimandano dov’eravamo prima. Farebbero di tutto per tenerci lontano da qui > pensò Steve.

  


[102].

  


15.

  


_Vivere, non solo sopravvivere._

_E nasconderò, nasconderò, nasconderò le mie ali stanotte._

  


Tony si portò la bottiglia di alcol alle labbra, Steven gliela sfilò dalla mano e l’appoggiò sul tavolo.

“Dai _Capiscle_ , festeggiamo. Non abbiamo perso le nostre alucce e abbiamo di nuovo l’eternità davanti solo per noi” disse Stark.

“Oh, ma io voglio festeggiare con te. Voglio vivere al tuo fianco, non solo sopravvivere” disse Steve. Si piegò in avanti, curvando la schiena e avvolse il collo di Tony con le braccia. Alzò una gamba e chiuse le gambe, chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò.

< Nasconderò le mie ali, stanotte, per stare accanto a te > pensò.

Tony ricambiò al bacio con foga.

  


[103].

  



End file.
